Until It Hurts
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: "Take me for all I'm worth, touch me until it hurts, until it hurts, until it hurts, until it hurts, until it hurts." / "Mia." He's scaring her. / "No! YOU broke me!" / Chase comes back to talk to Mia after leaving her. Everyone she has known in her life are gone, but Chase is suddenly there. / Dark!Angsty!Chia. AU. Oneshot. Based off the song Until It Hurts by Fransisca Hall.


**_Mia's POV_**

Mia Comenzo walks down the dark, empty, smooth black cement paved road of the town of Mission Creek, California by herself, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, numbly and slowly walking around the dark street to get back to the completely empty Davenport Mansion that is now hers, and only hers. She's the only occupant of the house. There is no one there to greet her, to comfort her. There hasn't been for over a month.

Mia has no reason to live. Why should she even live another second if there is no one there in the house but herself? Her friends are gone. She's just seventeen years old and everyone she has known in her life are dead. Her parents are dead. Her friends are dead. Almost everyone in her life are dead, gone, or missing. Not existing anymore.

Dead, missing, or just gone.

Adam Charles Davenport, her best friend, one of her rocks and a very happy places in her old life, is AWOL. He's been missing for just a little over five and a half months. He simply vanished without a trace. There was nothing to signal he was missing. There were no notes, no hints, no phone calls or text messages to say anything about his departure, nothing. One day he was in his bed at the Davenport Mansion, and the next day, he was just gone. To Mia, it feels like a sick magic trick that continues on and on forever. Mia keeps waiting for him, but a part of her has given up on him. He's never coming back. He's never going to come home. He's never going to go back to her.

Never.

So where is Bree, her older sister?

Breeanna Rose Comenzo, (who would have to kill you if you called her 'Breeanna', so people called her Bree instead for that very reason,) her oldest sister, (after Addison Comenzo,) is in a mental institution because of it, because of Adam's disappearance. Bree misses- missed?- her boyfriend, and Mia misses Adam terribly. The grief was too much for Bree. She had simply got up out of her room and the Davenport Mansion one night and left, and then she checked into that horrible place herself without heisting. They all tried to stop her, but it was too late for Bree. Adam is- was?- gone, and now she- Mia's big sister- is gone as well. But, to be honest, Mia thinks that Bree lost herself a long time ago.

If Bree ever gets out of the Mission Creek Sanitarium, she won't be the same.

Nothing is the same as it was six months ago anymore. Nothing.

A part of her is angry at Bree for leaving Mia so alone and so broken and so hurt, so left out and hung to dry like that, but a part of her gets it, gets why she did it. Grief is a powerful thing, a powerful emotion that can cloud judgement and make you do things you have never thought you would see yourself do in a million years. She understands why that happened, why Bree went to that horrid place anyway. Mia completely understands now, why Bree did what she did. She isn't exactly mad at her anymore. Mostly, she's just understanding about why she did it. But she is still upset about it.

Mia hasn't seen her, hasn't even thought about going to see her oldest sister, the one person that has loved her since she was a baby. She didn't want to see the result of Bree not being full. Bree isn't full without Adam, and she knows it. She has known that since they became friends so long ago. Everyone knows it. She knows that seeing Bree in the state she's in now would hurt, because Mia can tell that Bree is not fully there, and she never will be there ever again. Not completely there, at least. Mia hasn't seen her sister in a very long time, and because of that, she misses her. The pain is still fresh in her heart. It's left an open wound, and everyday that wound gets a little deeper with each breath she takes. It hurts. She will always be left alone. No one will be with her again? No one will be able to comfort her again. She misses Adam and Bree. Mia is all alone and broken into a thousand pieces that hurt her soul, have left permanent scars that can't heal.

But what about Leo, Tasha, Donald, Eddy, Erin, and Douglas? Where are they in all of this? Where are her friends?

Leo, Tasha, Donald, Eddy, Erin, and Douglas are dead. They died in a car accident two and a half months ago. They were killed by a drunk driver in a red car. The impact was horrible, according to the news. Mia decided to stay home the day they died. They were coming hole from a soccer game when the car hit. Addy was depressed because of it, because of what happened. She killed herself a little over five weeks ago because of it, because she said that she couldn't live without them. Mia tried to get her to stay, but Addison didn't, and now her older (older, not oldest,) sister is dead.

She never got to say goodbye to her older sister.

There wasn't a funeral for Addison Mae Comenzo.

Mia realizes that she should have gone with them to the soccer game. She wouldn't be alone then.

…And Chase? Chase isn't here. He isn't with her. Not anymore. Chase is gone. Chase walked out of her life a month ago. He's gone, never coming back.

Gone, but not dead.

Mia thinks that being gone is worse than dead, and in a way, it is. She feels scared. Where could he have gone? Adam's AWOL, and Chase is gone, but not dead. She knows he isn't dead. She can feel it in her gut. Being dead means that there's closure, a body in some nice outfit in the coffin, a headstone with the person's name that's the deceased. You know that it's the person. It's their funeral. That's closure. Being gone means that you are alive, just not with the person. Chase isn't with Mia. And to her, that's worse than death. She needed him, needed him to stay with her, but he left, and now Mia is alone.

Alone. That word hurts. It hurts a lot.

Mia doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. She dropped out of school. She didn't see a reason to go to school anymore. Her grades were failing, dropping from straight A's to B's, then two C's. There would be no parent/teacher meeting to discuss her failing grades, to discuss how what's going on in her life is effecting her.

Caitilin, Janelle, and Owen are the people who support her the most now. She's grateful for them. If it weren't for them, she would be physically dead right now. She has decided that she will live for her friends, and not for herself. Somedays she gets better, but then a minute later she can't even think straight.

But she is still empty. Everyone who has ever meant anything to her have left, gone missing, or are dead. She has no one in her life right now that she cares about.

She didn't even know why it happened. What cursed her family and friends? Mia was just a simple teenager with bionic powers. She didn't ask for ANY of this.

Mia sighs and unlocks the door to the Davenport house before opening it and she shuts the door behind her, where it closes with a slight click and a small boom. She's the only person who lives in it now. It's empty and dead, like her heart.

Her heart broke a long time ago. She's living, breathing, but not fully there.

Depression sucks.

She sighs and slipped her bag off of her shoulder and throws it onto the bright red chair, walking over to the fridge to get some ice cream.

"Mia, sweetie, you are going to get a stomach ache if you eat that in one go." Mr. Davenport had said gently to her, his voice echoing in her mind. She had ignored him at the time and began to dig in with her super speed. Adam, Bree and Chase had laughed loudly, smiling. She ignores the voices that echo in her mind. The voices are the worst part, and illusions hurt her emotionally. Mia resists the urge to sob. She can literally hear the chastising in his voice, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter.

Nothing in her life matters now. The only people she somewhat decently cares about are Caitlin and Owen and Janelle.

Somedays she doesn't get out of bed. She just lays there in her room, which is surrounded by painful memories. Why would she even bother to wake up to an empty house with no family in it? She's lost them, and they are never coming back. Ever.

Mia shakes her head and sobs quietly, letting a soft, broken sob slip past her full pink lips, placing the ice cream on the counter. Warm, salty, and wet tears prick at the corner of her light sky blue eyes as she touched the side of the carton, using her powers to freeze the ice cream container. She lets the ice expand on the container and encase the whole thing so it freezes completely and in under ten seconds, there's a simple chocolate ice cream container trapped a solid, thick block of ice. She did that so it so it doesn't come close to melting. She had shown that trick to Leo, how to freeze something, and then Adam went ahead and stuck his tongue to the ice, making it stick there. They all laughed at that, and Adam gave them a half grin and blushed a little bit when they all laughed. He couldn't get his tongue off the solid ice for a half of an hour. Once he finally did get his tongue off the ice, Bree had kissed him to soothe the pain of his tongue, wrapped her arms around his back and Adam kissed her back with passion, like normal couples do.

She can't believe they are gone. Everyone who has ever meant anything to her are dead, missing, or just plain gone. It's not fair.

Mia lets a broken smile cross her face at the memory of Adam getting his tongue stuck on the ice. She's a broken shell of a girl, of the girl she used to be. Now she's just a breathing girl with no purpose. She's just simply existing.

She decides to let her ice cream sit there on the counter, frozen in place. The ice won't melt anytime soon. She would eat it later. Right now, she's going to watch some television.

Leo and Adam and even Addy would be sitting on the couch in just over eleven hours from now if they were still here in this room, watching their daily cartoons when they came home from school, talking excitedly about everything that happened. Addy would say that it is stupid, but she'd join in their conversations as well because she watched the latest episode with Adam and Leo. She's sure that her two friends were glad they she did. No one could ask for a better sister at the time. To her, she had the best family in the world. She wouldn't trade that for anything.

Now she would give her own life to be with them.

Tasha would be making a snack for them by the time they would get home from school. Douglas would be typing something on his computer. Mr. Davenport would probably be bragging or working on some cool new invention which would probably break, go horribly wrong, or blow up in their faces. But that would be okay. Mia didn't mind. It was cute when Chase and Adam got protective of things like that, even if it was just a simple, small joke. It was extremely nice to have them around whenever something could go wrong like that. For Mia, it was a sense of security. They had always promised that they would be together, but now look at them now.

That promise was broken long ago, and Mia's forced to pick up the shattered pieces. But she doesn't have the strength to. That's the worst part. She doesn't want to relive the past, doesn't want to feel what she has felt over these past few months. She doesn't want to see what the future holds for her.

Because she already knows.

Erin and Eddy would be talking in the lab after they would get home from school- because they are cyborgs and cyborgs don't really need to go to school- and Bree would be up on the roof, watching the light, puffy white clouds roll past her in the light blue sky. Adam might be up there with her, and they would stay up there for hours on end. They would come back down at night, talking quietly amongst themselves and they would hold each other like they were the only two people in the whole entire world at the time. They truly did love each other. Chase would probably be working on his homework, because he was determined like that. He never passed up an opportunity to get something done, even if it was just a simple homework sheet or a project or even an invention. And Mia? She would probably be drinking some hot chocolate or being pulled up on the lap of her one and only boyfriend, Chase Jonathan Davenport.

Mia misses him the most. There's a dark, gaping black hole in her heart where he should be, where he should fill the spot that no one else can. There should be something, anything, there, but instead there is nothing.

Suddenly, Mia collapses to the floor. Her legs buckle beneath her, and she can't breathe. Her lungs burn suddenly. She can't breathe. Her friends are gone. Everyone that has ever meant something- or everything- in her life are dead, missing, or gone. As a result of that, she's dead. Mentally dead. Not physically dead. She starts to breathe really fast, pain and anger washing over her veins, making her scream loudly in agony. Her hands press against the sides of her head, as if crushing she wants to crush her head. No one is going to run in here and demand what's wrong, ask her if she's alright. No one. Not her friends, not Bree, not Chase…

She sobs into the polished, hardwood floor, yelling at the top of her lungs. No one can hear her. How could they hear her? They aren't here.

Alone.

She feels dizzy, so she sits up and pulls her hands up to her face and she sobs loudly into her tan hands, and the sound echoes around the room brokenly. She hears footsteps suddenly, but she ignores it. That is probably just a memory. Another reason to leave this place that she calls Hell. A reason to leave.

"Mia." A voice says, all to familiar, a soft, gentle voice that breaks her heart into twenty five million pieces at the same time she let's out a sob at the familiar voice, cracking her soul. "Mia, stop crying."

A dark shadow steps into the living room, his hazel eyes flickering in the darkness of the room, his spiky brown hair still the same way it has always been. The one person she misses the most.

Chase.

* * *

He stands there, his arms crossed over his chest in a defiant pose, his eyes hard and emotionless. His entire posture screams defiance, as if she would double cross him. He's ready to be broken by her.

But it is the complete opposite. She is the broken one now, not him.

"Mia." He says in a soft voice, stepping up in front her. His face comes into view.

Mia automatically steps back. He steps closer, his face still cold and hard, like granite.

"Mia." He repeats, his jaw clenching. He's scaring her.

She reaches up to cup his cheek, as if to see if he's real. She's been dealing with this for far too long.

When her hand connects with his cheek, she cries out in relief. She's suddenly so tempted to wrap her arms around him, to hold him, but she doesn't. She thinks that could be bad.

"Wh-"

"I had to come and see you, Mia." He says.

"Why?" She asks suddenly.

He frowns, obviously confused. "Why what?"

A broken sob escapes her lips. "Why did you leave me?"

"I had to leave." He says simply, as if that clears everything up. It doesn't. Not for her. It doesn't. She's still broken, but she deserves an answer to why he left her. He owes her that much.

His words make her wince. Then, her broken blue eyes become filled with anger. All she can see is bright red. Mia reaches out and slaps him full across the face, using a bit of her super strength in the process. She's pissed off. She has a right to slap him.

Chase winces as her hand comes in contact with his face sharply, but he doesn't cry out in pain. He just remains still.

She's steaming with rage and sadness and tears begin to gather in her eyes at the sight of him. Something inside of him has changed. She knows that much. She can see it. It's easy to see.

Mia wants to turn away from him, but she knows that if she does, he could leave her again. She'd break completely.

The Mission Creek Sanitarium sounds like a better place to be every day. At least then, she'd be with Bree. She would have one person she's missed a lot back in her life, even if it's not exactly her. It's still her, in a way, but at the same time, it's not her.

"Did Adam break you?" He asks, staring down at her. He's grown a few inches over the past month. He's a little bit taller than her now.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Did Bree break you?"

"No."

"Did Addy break you?"

"No."

"Did Erin break you, Mia? Did Eddy?"

"No and no."

"Did Tasha or Donald Davenport break you?"

She shakes her head again. "No. They didn't break me."

He frowns. "Did Leo break you?"

How can he remain so blissfully oblivious? She wonders. That hasn't changed. She sighs lightly.

"No. Leo didn't break me."

"Did Douglas break you, Mia?"

She shakes her head again. "No. He didn't break me. THEY didn't break me into a billion pieces! YOU broke me, Chase!"

He simply stares at her, his expression perplexed.

He doesn't understand. How could he? He hasn't been in her position. He doesn't know what if feels like to completely give up on life.

Tears are running down her face now. "You LEFT me, Chase! That's what broke me!" She sobs.

"I broke you." He says.

She nods, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "You broke me, damn it."

"…I'm sorry."

No he's not. She stares at him, disbelief crossing her sad features.

"Mia, I'm so fucking sorry." He tries to say to her again, to convince her that he is truly sorry. He steps towards her, to hold her in his arms, to run his hand through her soft blonde hair, because she likes that. But if he comes closer, Mia will be trapped against the wall, with Chase in front of her. She doesn't want that. She doesn't want to be in the same room as him. She hates him, but she loves him at the same time.

Mia shakes her head at his words, disbelieving. He's not sorry. No. No. He isn't sorry. That's a lie. Lies are all she's been told all of her life. Lies, lies, lies. Everyone lied to her. They all lied. She doesn't want to be lied to anymore. She's been broken plenty of times, but this is the worst time to be broken, and the worst possible person to be broken by. She thinks it's worse than dying and being gone. Being gone and being lied to are the worst things that she has ever been through. Her friends are gone. She's been lied too so many times.

She can't handle any more lies.

"You are not sorry, Chase." She says her voice breaking slightly.

He grabs her shoulders, and warmth runs through her veins.

"I am sorry, Mia." He says in a gravely voice.

"No, you aren't sorry."

He nods, his hazel eyes staring directly into her sky blue ones.

"Mia, I'm sorry."

No. Lie.

She seals her lips shut.

"Mia, I'm sorry."

Lie.

She keeps her mouth closed.

"Mia, I'm sorry!"

No! That's a God damn lie and she knows it!

"You are lying, Chase Davenport." She whispers, shaking her head.

"I'm not lying." He says to her, shaking his head as well.

She glares up at him, challenge in her blue eyes. "Then prove it."

* * *

**_Chase's POV_**

Chase runs a hand through his hair, frowning internally, trying to figure Mia out. Why is she being so difficult?

Oh, wait. He's changed the girl he knows so much. He's the one who broke her. He still loves her. It hurts him to see her in this much pain.

He broke her, and now he's broken as well.

He frowns. How can he prove it to her that he's not lying to her face? He can't hurt her. It's so wrong to kick a person while she's down and laying there in the dirt, begging him to prove it that he's not lying. But Mia has given up on life. But Chase has to break her, to somehow prove it to her. She's as fragile as glass right now, and a very sick part of him wants her to break, to shatter completely, to become unfixable. Maybe she would forget about him completely if that happens. That's what he wants. He wants her to forget him. Then there won't be any more heartbreak, or pain. No more tears.

Right?

"Prove it, Chase." She taunts, a broken smirk slipping across her face. Her blue eyes are glassy and hollow.

Her face is a perfect example of a person who has given up on everything, a girl who has nothing.

With every single nerve in his body screaming at him not to, he cups her face with his soft, tan, smooth hands, leans down and kisses her passionatelay with everything he has left in him.

* * *

**_Mia's POV_**

Chase Davenport- the person who broke her not too long ago- leans down and actually kisses her, and Mia stands still, frozen in shock. Why is he kissing her so fiercely? She's broken. She asked him to prove it, to prove that he's not lying to her face, and this is how he proves it? Is he completely insane? A month of silence and utter brokenness, leading to this?

How did this sick, twisted thing happen so quickly? How did she break so fast? It's not right. Nothing in her life is making sense anymore.

She knows she hates this, but she's hurting everywhere right now. She is in pain. Mental and emotional pain. She needs some type of release, and this is the best thing right now.

Mia surprised when she can feel hot tears run down his face.

He pulls away after a minute of his lips pressing against hers, and her heartbeat speeds up, pounding like a wild animal against her chest.

He pulls away and hugs her, steeping back after a minute.

"Goodbye, Mia Comenzo. I love you."

And with that, he turns and walks away, out of the door.

Once the door shuts, Mia shatters completely.


End file.
